


Coiffeur's Ed

by Nate_kun



Series: The Calem and Serena Situation Type Thing [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_kun/pseuds/Nate_kun
Summary: Calem isn't a hairdresser by any stretch of imagination, but he'll have to do. In fact, he's the -only- one who can do. [Revised 05/01/2020]
Relationships: Calme | Calem & Serena, Calme | Calem/Serena
Series: The Calem and Serena Situation Type Thing [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648378
Kudos: 13





	Coiffeur's Ed

**Author's Note:**

> [This is a vintage work from my old days at FF.net, revived and revised to reflect my current style. If you'd like more information on that, please consult my FF.net profile. Other than these revisions, the general tone and feel of the text that follows is still a time capsule from the glorious early 2010s. Thanks for understanding.]
> 
> Word count: 635 words.

"If you had to describe our relationship in brief detail," Calem begins out of the blue. "How would you answer?"

"H-huh?" Serena hiccups, thankful he can't see her expression. "I don't know. What kind of question is that?"

Calem grows bold _(he's a healthy, young Kalosian after all_ ) and slips his hand into hers, bringing his lips to the back of her hand before she can even put up an illusion of protest.

"Just thinking aloud," he says before running the brush down her tresses again. "People would kill to work on hair as lovely as this."

Serena responds by burying her face into her knees. "What do you think that tells you?" he hears her murmur.

" _Hahaha!_ " he chuckles and she almost wishes he could be like this all the time, dashing and mellowed by the smell of her hair, his ego and haughtiness left at the door of course. "I don't really know. I have a few theories. None of which you'll like or agree with."

"I imagine so if it's coming from you," she says. "Don't pull so hard. You're going to ruin it."

"If it weren't for me it would look ruined every day."

He relents upon seeing her fists clench.

"Kidding!"

"I should hope so."

The silence that follows is brief, but long enough for Serena to close her eyes with a look some might call content. It's woefully broken when Calem speaks again.

"Do you ever think about the future?"

"You're just filled with questions today, aren't you?"

"Is it so wrong?" he asks as he tackles a particularly unruly knot. "Don't tell me you've never once daydreamed about sitting on the champion's throne. I don't believe you. Even if it isn't everything, you've never pictured yourself surrounded by fame, fortune, reporters, and challengers?"

She's about to answer him when a trace of Kalosian sneaks in. "Oh, and all the lovely mademoiselles the world has to offer..."

Calem easily dodges the backward fists clumsily slung his way. "Like anyone would want to put up with you for a date, let alone a lifetime," Serena crosses her arms. "What makes you think you're going to become the champion anyway? Your team is full of losers and on top of that, _you're_ a loser."

"It isn't like we're traveling together and have the same amount of badges or anything—"

"But only one of us can be champion."

"Why can't there be two champions?"

"Because it doesn't work like that."

"Maybe they'll tweak it for us."

"They won't."

"Well then," Calem lifts the brush. "I guess we've reached an impasse. We'll just have to see when we get there, won't we? I can already picture the dames now..."

"Are all Kalosian men as thickheaded and depraved as you?"

"Jealous?"

Now she's really glad he can't see her expression. "As if there's anything to be jealous about. Any woman desiring your company would have to be imaginary, or your mother. No wonder you can picture them so perfectly, it's the only way you'll ever meet them."

"Oui, but that's exactly what a jealous person would say when confronted about their jealousy!"

"Not even. Get back to brushing. It's starting to get lat—"

The last thing Serena expects is an embrace from behind, her slender frame shivering with a thousand jolts as Calem sets the brush aside and wholeheartedly indulges in her. _"Oh neighbor,"_ he whispers, and she can feel the smirk pressing into her neck. _"You know I only have eyes for you, even if you fear my heart might wander."_

"If you're going to do this," she sighs. "At least braid my hair first."

"That's some faith you have in me," he says. "Considering I have no idea how to do that."

The brush isn't touched for the rest of the night.


End file.
